Spike el Casanova
by EMVARE
Summary: Spike fabrica una poción del amor por curiosidad, sin embargo algo sale mal cuando las "Mane 6" (Twilight, pinkie, apple jack, fluttershy, Rainbow dash y Rarity) la toman por accidente, ahora todas están perdidamente enamoradas de Spike.
1. Chapter 1

**Spike el Casanova.**

Todo era tranquilo en Ponyville, era una mañana fría, era invierno y la navidad se acercaba, no era raro que la nieve estuviera cubriendo la mayor parte de la tierra y los caminos de el pequeño Ponyville.

Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, los arboles, caminos, casas… la biblioteca tampoco se salvó de la nieve, de hecho el techo se encontraba bañado en nieve…

**Dentro de la biblioteca**

-¡Spike!, ¿ya está listo el chocolate?- preguntó Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio de color morado muy estudiosa, a su asistente y amigo.

-Ya casi, solo faltan algunos minutos- respondió Spike, un dragón de color purpura con verde, sentándose a lado de Twilight a lado de la chimenea.

Twilight se encontraba leyendo sobre leyendas en Ponyville, aunque se declaraba completamente escéptica en ese aspecto, le interesaba como pensaba la demás gente acerca de esas leyendas.

Spike simplemente se sentó intentando calentarse con la chimenea, el frio era fuerte, sin embargo el fuego los calentaba.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó Spike para romper el hielo.

-Leo leyendas y encantamientos de ponyville, estoy leyendo por segunda vez el artículo de la poción del amor…-

-¿Poción del amor?- Spike se interesó especialmente en eso.

-si, bueno, mas bien, es como un veneno, el que la beba se enamora instantánea mente del primero que vea-

-interesante-

-si, es interesante, mira, hasta tiene una receta para prepararla-

-wow, ¿no es lo que hizo que Macintosh casi destruya ponyville?-

-si, lo es- respondió Twilight recordando.

-Mmh… bue…- Spike se interrumpió cuando oyó el sonido de las burbujas del chocolate caliente. –Oh, ya esta el chocolate, ahora vuelvo.-

Spike fue corriendo hacia la cocina apagando la estufa y poniendo la hoya a enfriar.

-bien, owlicious ¿podrías traer dos tazas por favor?- pidió Spike amablemente a la mascota de Twilight

Owlicious asi lo hizo mientras volaba.

-gracias- agradeció mientras servía el chocolate en las dos tazas.

-Spike, ¿ya está el chocolate?- Gritó Twilight desde la sala

-Si, ya voy- respondió mientras caminaba hacia Twilight con las dos tazas de chocolate.

-Bien, aquí está el chocolate, caliente y directo de la hoya-

-perfecto como siempre, gracias Spike-

-no hay de que Twi, ¿para qué son los amigos?-

Ambos empezaron a beber el chocolate caliente, Spike miraba el fuego y Twilight continuaba leyendo.

-Twi, ¿en serio necesitas leer ese libro? Ya lo habías leído no?- preguntó Spike confuso.

-Si Spike, solo una vez, necesito leerlo al menos 3 veces para grabarme todos los datos de este libro, ahora mismo estoy buscando algún remedia alternativo de eliminar los efectos de la poción del amor, así no será necesario que se dejen de ver por una hora, ya ves lo que paso la ultima vez, salimos de esa de milagro.- Sermoneo Twilight.

-¿Hay un remedio alternativo?- preguntó Spike

-Es lo que busco… pero tienes razón, debo relajarme, esforzarme tanto no es bueno para la salud- reflexionó Twilight

-Perfecto Twi-

-Jeje, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, es tarde y hace frio, no quiero que te enfermes.-

-Bien, vamos, tu cama esta lista- dijo Spike

-Gracias Spike, me gusta lo servicial que eres-

-Por algo soy tu asistente numero uno- respondió.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Spike se despertó pesadamente, muy descansado, había sido una buena noche, tomarse un chocolate caliente antes de dormir hacia maravillas.

Miró al reloj lentamente dándose vuelta en su cama y notó algo aterrador… ¡ERAN LAS 9:00 am!

Usualmente se levantaba a las 7:00 am para hacer el desayuno y preparar las plumas y pergaminos que Twilight siempre debía usar para una cosa o dos.

Se levantó muy rápido de la cama y se dirigió abajo, estaba seguro de que Twilight ahora estaría acostada en el suelo delirando por que no encontraba sus plumas o su calendario…

Sin embargo no vio nada… nadie estaba en la sala principal, miró a la cocina pero tampoco había nadie, entonces notó una nota que sobresalía en la mesa titulada "Spike"

"_Spike, te he dejado dormir más tiempo ya que tuve que salir a visitar a mis amigas, por favor siéntete libre de tomarte el dia libre._

_Att. Twilight."_

Spike se tranquilizó un poco ante esto, por lo menos no estaba enfadada con el, sin embargo aun tenia un problema, ahora no tendría nada que hacer en la tarde, y eso nunca le había gustado, casi no tenia amigos, los únicos amigos que tenia eran Snips y Snails y el Dr. Whooves, pero Snips y Snails a esa hora estaban en la escuela, y el Dr. Ahora mismo se sentía deprimido y no había salido de su casa en ya mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, solo me queda limpiar- dijo Spike a si mismo, a veces se le hacia bueno hablar solo, sentía que alguien lo escuchaba.

-bien, mejor comenzamos a barrer- dijo y acto seguido empezó a barrer la biblioteca, no era un trabajo muy duro ya que ya estaba acostumbrado, casi todos los días tenia que limpiar bien la biblioteca, y eso incluía claro, barrer.

Listo, la biblioteca estaba barrida, ahora solo quedaba sacudir las estanterías de los libros y acomodar los que ya estaban leídos… pan comido.

Asi comenzó a sacudir las estanterías, una vez que se dio cuenta de que ya no tenían polvo empezó a acomodar de nuevo los libros, uno por uno, todos los libros que ya estaban leídos y los que no ponerlos en la mesita de Twilight, seguro los leería esa misma noche.

De repente ¡PAM! Un Pegaso de pelaje gris y crin color amarillo entró por la ventana precipitadamente haciendo que todos los libros salieran volando.

-Lo lamento , no vi bien por el Arcoíris- se excusó señalando al arcoíris fuera de la ventana.

-No te preocupes Derpy, solo se desacomodaron algunos libros no es nada, No sabia que había un arcoíris-

-Si, hay un arcoíris justo afuera de tu casa, al parecer tu casa está al final del arcoíris-

-wow, eso es interesante, bueno, ¿alguna razón en especifico por la cual estas aquí?- Preguntó Spike amablemente a Derpy

-ah, bueno, si, tienes carta…- dijo Derpy metiendo su boca a su saco con un Muffin grabado –Aquí tienes, es de Twilight, me pidió que te la diera-

-ah, esta bien, gracias Derpy-

-de nada Spike, nos vemos-

Asi, derpy salió por la ventana volando para entregar otra carta a algún otro pony desafortunado.

Spike, que antes tenia la Biblioteca limpia, ahora la tenia hecha un desastre, bueno, no tanto, solo algo de polvo y algunos libros tirados, sin embargo tenia que barrer otra vez, además tenia una carta de twilight.

Spike abrió la carta

"_Spike, te tendré que pedir un favor, vamos a ir a la biblioteca a celebrar que los Wonderbolts están considerando a Rainbow dash para una nueva miembro, por favor podrías preparar algunas botanas y algo de beber?, te lo agradecería mucho._

_Tu amiga Twilight"_

Spike se alegró por la noticia, tenia suerte, ya que por casualidad tenia algunas botanas preparadas en el refrigerador solo tenia que calentarlas y hacer algo de ponche.

Asi lo hizo, ya había hecho el ponche de uva y las botanas estaban calientes en los platos, todo estaba perfecto, solo tenia que limpiar un poco para la presentación.

Barrió el polvo, acomodó los libros, y barrió las plumas que Derpy dejó tiradas cuando cayó, era extraño tener plumas de Pegaso en frente suyo, se preguntaba si podría escribir con ellas, y si así era, un Pegaso no tendría porque gastar en plumas para escribir algo.

Entonces Spike recogió las plumas y las puso en el cajón de las plumas, podrían ser útiles mas tarde.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un libro que seguía tirado en el suelo, era el libro que Twilight estaba leyendo la noche anterior, abierto en la pagina de la poción del amor... y tenia receta…

A Spike le corrió la curiosidad, quería experimentar si el podía hacer una pocion del amor, sin embargo entendía que era peligroso, pero no se la daría a nadie, la desecharía cuando la haga, solo para pasar el tiempo.

Entonces vio la receta.

"_un pedazo de nube"_

Sería difícil, el no podía tocar las nubes, solo los Pegasos pueden tocarlas…

-Hey tu, como te llames, ¿puedes darme un pedazo de nube?, no puedo tocarlas yo- Pidió Spike a un Pegaso que pasaba por allí.

-¿yo?- Preguntó parándose el Pegaso color marrón, -bueno, claro, ¿porque no?

El pegaso veloz mente fue hacia arriba y arrancó un pedazo de nube, bajó y se lo puso en un frasco a Spike

-gracias-

-No hay problema-

-Bien, ahora lo siguiente-

"_Color de arcoíris"_

-¿color de arcoíris?, como se supone que…- Spike recordó el arcoíris que se encontraba justo afuera de su casa.

-…oh…-

Con una aspiradora Spike succionó el color del arcoíris el cual era mucho.

Lo puso todo en la hoya, la hoya la cual estaba casi llena adquirió un color rosado.

-bien, ahora lo ultimo es…-

"_Pluma de pegaso"_

-oh, la dulce ironía- causalmente Derpy dejó alguna plumas suyas al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Spike sacó las plumas y con ellas batió la mescla que rápidamente recobró un color mas rosado. Y burbujeaba burbujas con forma de Corazón.

-bien, creo que esta lista-

Limpió todo y acomodó, puso la jarra llena de poción del amor en la mesa, olió el aroma y olía muy bien, casi a jugo de uva, ese recuerdo le hizo tener muchas ganas de ir al baño, así que fue corriendo al baño…

Pero de repente la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y las "Mane 6" entraron todas levantando a Rainbow dash mientras festejaban.

-¡Miren!, Spike hizo botanas!- gritó Pinkie pie

-Y ponche…- dijo con una sonrisa Twilight

-¡Que bien!, tenemos que hacer un brindis por Rainbow dash!, que fue aceptada como wonderbolt!- dijo Rarity

-¡Bien!- todas estuvieron de acuerdo

Twilight les sirvió a todas "ponche" en sus vasos.

-¡Por Rainbow dash!- Gritó Twilight

-Por Rainbow dash!- Siguieron todas y acto seguido dieron un gran trago al "Ponche"

-bien, ya empezaron a celebrar, pefecto jeje- dijo Spike entrando a la habitación.

Las miradas automáticamente se centraron en el… pero algo pasó…

…algo malo…

Todas se abalanzaron contra Spike mirándolo a los ojos y tirándolo al suelo con corazones en sus ojos…

-eh, chicas que…?- Spike se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ellas habían confundido la Poción del amor por el Ponche que estaba en la cocina

-…Oh no…-

-Spike- comenzó Twilight –No me había dado cuenta… lo mucho que haz crecido-

-Mmh.. spike…- todas dijeron en un suspiro.

-Rayos, esto terminará mal…- dijo, para acto seguido salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, espero y estes leyendo esto, también me encantaría que sigueras la historia y dejaras tus opiniones en forma de Review o comentario, como te aparesca en tu fanfiction.**

**-EmVaRe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spike el Casanova **

Spike se encontraba corriendo sin rumbo fijo en el bosque Everfree, no podía creer lo que había pasado, la ironía era cruel, ¿como había sido que justo cuando lo bebieron TODAS voltearon a ver hacia el?.

¿Cómo había sido tan irresponsable como para dejar la Poción del amor en la sala?

Rayos, estaba en dificultades, muchas muchas dificultades.

-Bien, piensa Spikey, el efecto se desvanece si pasas una hora sin verlas a los ojos, fácil.-

Si, parecía fácil…

**Casa de Zecora**

Zecora había estado meditando y bebiendo té todo el dia, había sido un dia mas tranquilo de lo habitual, el pantano no olía tan mal ese dia, y los arboles le brindaban una brisa muy relajante…

¡PAM!

Algo había chocado con Zecora, parecía pequeño y sin pelo.

-¿Spike?, ¿que demonios haces aquí?-

-Lo lamento, he estado corriendo sin rumbo por casi 20 minutos, no vi a donde iba- dijo muy rápidamente intentando recuperar el aliento

-Calma pequeño, ven, entra a la casa y explícamelo todo-

Y así lo hizo el pequeño dragón, entró a la casa de Zecora para explicarle todo el desafortunado dia que había tenido,

"**después de casi dos minutos de explicación"**

-…Y aquí estoy- terminó Spike

Zecora se quedó con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba que algo asi de desafortunado le pudiera pasar a… bueno… nadie.

-Eso sueña como mucha Mala suerte- respondió Zecora

-y que lo digas- se sentó

-Pero tengo entendido que el efecto pasa en una hora, ¿no es asi?-

-Si, eso decía el libro-

-Bueno, pues entonces, si lo que dices de correr 20 minutos es cierto, faltan 40 minutos, puedes pasarlo aquí por lo tanto-

-¿En serio?, oh muchas gracias Zecora-

Ya había pasado media hora desde que spike llegó con Zecora, el aburrimiento lo estaba matando pero valía la pena para poder estar otra vez a la normalidad.

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-10 minutos, supongo que si te vas ahora te tomará 20 minutos volver y asi llegaras con tiempo de sobra-

-Entiendo, muchas gracias Zecora-

-De nada-

Y asi, Spike se fue de la casa de Zecora, esperaba que el efecto ya habría pasado, no quería recibir ningún sermón de Twilight sobre la responsabilidad de crear pociones y dejarlas en lugares seguros, es posible que no recuerden nada de eso al terminarse el efecto, bueno, ojala y eso pase…

**10 Minutos después**

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos, los había estado contando, Spike ahora mismo estaba feliz, sin embargo algo enojado ya que había perdido casi todo su dia, y todo por un error, desde ese momento se juró a si mismo ser mas cuidadoso con las cosas.

Ponyville ya se podía visualizar a lo lejos, Spike empezó a trotar para intentar llegar mas rápido, después de todo ya había pasado el efecto.

El bosque era espeso y hacia algo de niebla, ya era de noche y el bosque Everfree es muy peligroso cuando es de noche, te puedes encontrar con criaturas muy peligrosas, como una Hidra, una de esas cosas que te convierten en piedra la cual Spike no recuerda el nombre, etc.

"**Crack"**

-¡WOAAO!- Spike exclamó del susto, había empezado a caminar con sigilo cuando empezó a notarse un poco mas la niebla, y el mas que nadie le temía a la obscuridad.

"**Crack"**

-¡Cielos!- Spike se maldijo a si mismo por no pasar la noche con Zecora, estar aburrido era mejor que estar muerto

Se sintió muy mal cuando empezó a oír aullidos de Lobos hacia la Luna, no había pensado el los lobos, esos malditos lobos devoradores de carne, como los odiaba, aunque bueno, tenia que admitir que eran mejor que un Pony sin cabeza o una anciana buscando su herradura.

"**AAAAUUUUU"**

Spike oyó otro aullido pero esta vez mas cerca, era prácticamente a lado suyo, pero cuando se volteó no había nada, pensó que era por el eco del bosque, su maldita mente le había estado jugando juegos todo el tiem…

"**!CRASH!"**

Una rama se torció y cuando Spike se dio vuelta hacia aquella dirección, Un lobo saltó encima de el.

-¡Woa Woa! ¡Por favor no me hagas nada, tengo mucho por lo cual vivir!- Empezó a rogar Spike aun sabiendo que era inútil.

El lobo Empezó a gruñir con hambre preparándose para arrancar la cara del pequeño dragón de una sola mordida cuando de repente.

-¡**Hey tu!**- logró escuchar una voz calmada pero prepotente.

Miró hacia la dirección del ruido y resultó ser una poni Pegaso amarilla con la crin Rosada… ¡Fluttershy!

-¿!Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño… o raza, tu señor mal educado!?- dijo una enojada Fluttershy

El lobo primero pareció confuso, pero después regresó a su expresión enojada y se Abalanzó contra Fluttershy.

-¡FLUTTERSHY CUIDADO!- gritó desesperadamente Spike.

Sin embargo Fluttershy no necesitó mas que mirarlo fijamente antes de que la lograra tocar para que el Lobo se parara en seco, así se miraron a los ojos por al menos 13 segundos cuando el lobo solamente gimió y se fue a lo obscuro del bosque.

-Oh Fluttershy no sabes que gusto me da verte- agradeció Spike abrazando a Fluttershy.

-Oh.. hum… a mi también me alegra que estés bien Spike…- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy sonrojándose ante el abrazo.

Al notar esto Spike se alegró un poco, ya que si la poción aun siguiera haciendo efecto, Fluttershy se abalanzaría hacia Spike ahora mismo, en cambio sigue con su actitud timida… un gran alivio para el Dragón.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Fluttershy a Spike

-Oh… bueno… yo… yo, visitaba a Zecora, ya sabes la cebra, parece muy solitaria- Respondió improvisadamente Spike confiando que no recordaría nada.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés bien, pero es muy peligroso ir solo por el bosque a obscuras, podrías hacerte daño, si no hubiera llegado yo, ahora estarías… estarías…-

Fluttershy empezó a temblar del miedo imaginándose lo que le podría haber pasado al pequeño dragon si ella no hubiera llegado.

-Cálmate Fluttershy, no pasó nada- calmó Spike a su amiga –Es mas, dejame acompañarte a tu casa, así ambos estaremos a salvo-

Fluttershy solo asintió

Y así ambos empezaron a Caminar hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

**Casa de Fluttershy**

-Bien, aquí estamos, No te preocupes llegamos sanos y salvos- Spike se empezó a preocupar, Fluttershy no había dicho nada desde lo del lobo, es posible que solo sean algunos efectos secundarios de la Poción.

-Bien… aquí estamos, mejor me voy a la biblioteca, Twilight ah de estar preocupada por mi- Dijo Spike despidiendoce

-Espera…- Susurro Fluttershy

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Umm… ¿no quieres pasar?, tengo Té y Ángel no está ahora mismo estará durmiendo y me sentiré muy sola- pidió amablemente temiendo un no.

Eso Spike no se lo esperaba, aunque sabia que no había nada que temer, ya que la poción ya no hacia efecto, de hecho lo comprobó, hasta ahora nunca había estado dentro de la casa de Fluttersy.

-E… bueno… ¿Por qué no?-

Fluttershy sonrió ante esto, lo que a Spike se le hizo un poco mas raro, pero sin sospechar nada.

Primero entró Spike y después Fluttershy.

"**!Plam!"**

Se cerró la puerta de golpe, lo cual hizo a Spike saltar un poco y voltear.

Se encontró con una Fluttershy mirándolo con corazones en los ojos, eso no era bueno… en lo mas mínimo…

Fluttershy rápidamente se abalanzó contra el pequeño dragón intentando sujetarlo sin embargo Spike era mas rápido y la logró esquivar, intentó salir por la puerta pero Fluttershy la había cerrado con llave, la cual tenia en el cuello.

-Oh, Spike, seras mio… Solo mio…-

Fluttershy se abalanzó contra el Pequeño dragón de nuevo, esta vez Spike no pudo esquivarla y lo embistió.

Lo tenia contra el suelo, ella encima de el.

-Escucha Fluttershy, necesitas reaccionar, esto solo lo estas haciendo por la pócima del amor-

-No Spike, estoy segura de que esto es real…-

-¡espera, no esto no es real, no me amas!-

-Pues esto se siente muy real…-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Fluttershy antes de juntar sus labios con los del pequeño dragón, Spike primero se quedó en Shock, mas que nada por que era su primer beso, y nunca pensó que seria con Fluttershy, siempre soñó con dárselo a Rarity, si no era ella podría ser Rainbow, sin embargo nunca pensó como Fluttershy en la Primera en la lista… ¡Rayos incluso Big Mac estaba enfrente de ella!...

Spike no le devolvió el beso, siempre había pensado en ella como una segunda madre pero no como una amante, y sin embargo a Fluttershy al parecer no le importaba que no le devolvieran el beso, ya que empezó a meter la lengua en la boca del dragón, ahora la lengua de Spike estaba jugueteando con la de Fluttershy.

Spike pensó Rapido y le quitó la llave del cuello a Fluttershy interrumpiendo el beso y empujándola a un lado, Fluttershy nisiquiera se molesto en evitarlo, al parecer estaba en extasis.

Spike salió de la casa de Fluttershy corriendo, eso había sido muy MUY raro, tenia que ir con Zecora, si Fluttershy no se había liberado de la pocion eso significaba que ninguna lo había hecho, eso significa que algo pasaba, por alguna Razon el tiempo no hacia efecto en la pocion, eso era muy malo…

¿!Qué mas podía hacer!?...

**Continuara…**

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí esta, igual de largo que el anterior y con un poco mas de acción jaja, espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Ya saben lo que sigue, Dejen sus reviews y sigan la historia, espero que mi escritura sea de su agrado.**

**-EmVaRe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spike el Casanova**

Spike se encontraba corriendo en el bosque, Zecora le había dicho que si la hora sin verlas a los ojos no había servido, entonces tenían que darles a cada una el antídoto, lo único malo es que el antídoto es muy extraño y difícil de hacer, Zecora necesita el libro que Twilight leía ya que Zecora actualmente no lo tenia. Spike debía llegar a la Ciudad lo mas pronto posible.

Ya era muy noche, casi media noche, todos en Ponyville tendrían que estar dormidos, incluso Twilight, así que podría entrar sigilosamente a la Biblioteca y tomar el libro, Cosa fácil… ¿no?.

-Bien, ahí esta Ponyville- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba aliento.

-por favor celestia, que esté dormida-

Spike entraba al pequeño Ponyville, parecía una ciudad fantasma por la noche, sus habitantes tenían la costumbre de dormir muy temprano.

**En la Biblioteca de Ponyville**

Twilight no podía dormir, se encontraba caminando dando vueltas por la biblioteca, Spike, su amado, se encontraba afuera, ella y sus amigas lo habían buscado todo el tiempo, sin embargo no lo habían encontrado y se rindieron, supusieron que regresaría a su Casa cuando termine de jugar o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ahí afuera.

Sin embargo tenia miedo, no quería que le pasara nada, y no podía dormir, no podría dormir sin su Spike junto a ella abrazándola y… se le dejó escapar un suspiro y un sonrojo por pensar en todo lo que podrían hacer esa noche.

De repente… oyó que en la sala principal se abría una puerta…

**Fuera de la Biblioteca**

Spike pudo observar por las ventanas que las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que Twilight u Olvidó apagarlas o estaba despierta, prefirió pensar que lo olvidó aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible, aun así, quería entrar con mucho sigilo.

Abrió la puerta intentando que hiciera el menor ruido posible, sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes, ya que la puerta hizo el mayor rechinido que nunca habría oído, Spike maldijo al destino.

Tan pronto entró a la biblioteca Twilight ya lo estaba observando de frente con una mescla de enojo y alivio.

-¡En donde habías estado!- Gritó Twilight -¡En que piensas abandonándome asi sin decir nada!-

Twilight estaba molesta, sin embargo aun lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle ningún daño, por lo cual después de regañarlo se abalanzó sobre el dándole múltiples besos en su rostro.

-te extrañé tanto- dijo entre besos

Spike que solo se limitaba a taparse la boca para que ninguno le llegara a perturbar mucho. Twilight mas que nadie era como su madre, y no quería un beso en los labios de su propia madre, eso seria… raro.

-Spike, vamos, vámonos a dormir, no puedo dormir si no me acompañas- Dijo Twilight parándose y empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué?, no, lo lamento Twi, pero necesito salir a…- no alcanzó a terminar la oración porque Twilight lo levito por arte de magia.

-Lo lamento Spike, pero necesitas dormir, y yo también, así que no puedes irte, puedes jugar por la mañana-.

Spike intentaba resistirse pero era inútil, no importa cuánto lo intentara no podía salir de la magia de Twilight.

-¡Escucha Twilight, todo lo que sientes por mi no es real, es solo que tomaste una poción del amor!- gritó Spike intentando que entrara en Razón.

Twilight paró en seco y soltó a Spike.

-¿Que dices Spikey?- preguntó Twilight confusa

-¡El ponche que todas ustedes tomaron, era una poción del amor que yo hice!-

Twilight se quedó mirando a la nada en silencio pensando…

-¿Es eso cierto?, ¿o solo no quieres ir a dormir?- Twilight cuestionó

-Es verdad, lo juro- Terminó Spike con las esperanzas en alto.

Twilight empezó a pensar de nuevo, tenia algo de lógica lo que Spike decía, sin embargo su amor por el se sentía tan real, casi imposible de que se tratara de algún tipo de hechizo o poción.

Sin embargo, es cierto que algo había pasado, no recordaba haberse sentido así antes, ningún otro día había sentido lo que había sentido, y aun recordaba a Big Mac y a Cheerilee, ellos tampoco se habían dado cuenta, claro, ellos no tenían los razonamientos como ella, ni siquiera les habían dicho que estaban siendo controlados por un hechizo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto… ¿porque sigo amándote?- lo miró a los ojos. –¿No debería ya haber pasado el efecto de la poción?-

-No se lo que pasó Twilight, simplemente no pasó el efecto- intentó explicarse Spike.

-Acabo de leer el libro, justamente leí el tema de la poción del amor, decía algo de un antídoto- razonó Twilight.

-Bien, podemos hacer el antídoto Twilight, y todo será de nuevo normal-

Spike estaba feliz, Twilight parecía haber razonado, Twilight se había dado cuenta de que era un hechizo, de que no era real.

Ambos, Twilight y Spike fueron a la cocina con el libro, tenían que encontrar el antídoto, por suerte, Twilight ya había leído el libro, ella sabia exactamente en donde estaba la receta del antídoto.

-Bien, aquí esta… necesitamos… Agua.- dijo Twilight antes de tapar la alcantarilla de su lavabo y llenarlo con un balde.

El balde de agua ya estaba lleno y Twilight se podía ver en el reflejo.

-_No lo hagas Twily-_ Escuchó Twilight

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó Spike

-Eh, no, pensé que tu dijiste algo- respondió confusa Twilight.

-¡_No lo hagas!-_

Lo oyó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un grito.

Volteó a ver a Spike pero el solo la estaba mirando asustado, ¿Qué le pasaba?, el también lo había oído pero ella no había sido, ¿entonces quien?

-_Twily, mírame- _Le dijo la voz

Twilight miró hacia el balde de agua, y ahí estaba, hera ella misma, solo que ella la estaba mirando fijamente con el pelo despeinado y las pupilas dilatadas.

-_Hola Twily, ¿me recuerdas?, no continúes, ambas deseamos a Spike-._

-¿Que?, ¿que rayos?- dijo Twilight mirando a su doble en el agua.

_-Twilight, necesitas ser fuerte, por Spike, lucha por el, lo amas, lo amamos- _ Le volvió a decir su doble.

Twilight estaba ya muy confundida, ella no había hablado con su doble desde… bueno, desde que pensaba que la enviarían a el Jardin de niños mágico.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó algo confundida y molesta.

-_A Spike- _Contestó simplemente.

-Eso es falso, no lo amamos- intentó convencer a la segunda Twilight.

-¿_En serio?, no puedes mentirme, lo amas mas que a nadie-_

Es solo por la Poción, no lo amamos de verdad.

Spike estaba ahora muy nervioso y asustado, Twilight se encontraba mirando el balde y hablando a si misma, no la había visto así desde que pensaba que Celestia se enojaría con ella.

-Eh… ¿Twilight?, ¿estas bien?-

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!- gritó de repente Twilight.

Spike saltó hacia atrás cuando Twilight gritó, parecía muy nerviosa, se encontraba ahora en el suelo acariciándose la cola en posición fetal.

-Twilight… ¿estas bien?- Spike se acercaba a Twilight que solo se reía y miraba a la nada.

-¿Twilight?- le tocó el hombro.

Twilight al sentir la mano reconfortante de Spike en su hombro, lo volteó a ver rápidamente y lo tomó con su magia elevándolo en el aire.

-¡Spike! ¡Me alegro de verte!, vamos, hay que ir a la cama, tengo mucho tiempo esperando eso sabes?-

Twilight parecía haber olvidado todo lo que Spike le había dicho.

-¡Espera!, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije?, ¡estas bajo una poción!-

Twilight lo miró con una gran sonrisa, para después acercarlo asestando un beso apasionado en sus labios, lo cual dejo a Spike muy confundido.

-…lo se...-

**Continuara…**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y seguir la historia si todavía no lo has hecho, es solo para que te avise en tu Hotmail u Outlock cuando subo el siguiente capitulo, espérenlo.**

**-EmVaRe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spike el Casanova**

Spike había parado en seco, de hablar claro esta no se puede mover, Twilight lo tenia sujeto con un hechizo telequinetico.

-¿Que has dicho?, ¡¿lo sabes?!, ¡Entonces bajame y encontremos la solución para…-

-no-

Twilight lo había interrumpido.

-Aun cuando se que este sentimiento al cual estoy expuesta es completamente falso… no puedo luchar contra el… es malo luchar contra algo invencible e inevitable-

Spike no sabia que hacer o pensar, aun cuando Twilight estaba completamente conciente de la poción, se había rendido ante la tentación de la poción del amor… no podía culparla.

-no te dejaré Twilight, si hacemos esto, ambos nos arrepentiremos… lo se… lo sabes-.

Twilight parecía estar pensando, una vez mas había parado de caminar, ahora mismo estaba parada en medio de su cama y la escalera.

¡PLAM!

Twilight había dejado caer a Spike al suelo.

-Corre Spike, ve con Zecora, llévale este libro, no quiero hacer nada contigo, eres prácticamente mi hijo…- dijo Twilight acostándose en su cama.

-no quiero que haya complicaciones… voy a amarrarme con esta soga a prueba de magia… no importa cuanto te lo pida o te lo ruege… no me sueltes-

-Entiendo Twilight-

Twilight tomó la soga y se amarro a la cama, sin embargo algunos segundos después de hacerlo…

-¡SPIKE SUELTAME, TE LO RUEGO!-

Spike tuvo que reír un poco, pero no le hizo caso y se fue al bosque con el libro.

**En la casa de Zecora**

-…Y me dijo que te trajera este libro, ¿puedes fabricar la pócima?-

Zecora se encontraba en una mecedora con un té de hiervas en sus cascos -Puedo hacerlo...-

Spike suspiró de alivio –Oh graci…-

-…Sin embargo, necesitaré que hagas algo…-

Spike tragó saliva, ¿no podría ser tan fácil o no?... oh Celestia siempre fuiste una perra…

-¿Que cosa?-

Zecora tomó un sorbo de su té.

-Necesito algo de la o las ponis a las que quieres curar… un pelo de Applejack, pinkie pie, una pluma de Rainbow dash… un pelo de Rarity…-

Spike sabia que eso sería lo difícil, para su suerte le había arrancado si no varios pelos a Twilight al intentar quitársela del rostro… pero Rarity… ¿Cómo lo haría?.

-Bien… lo haré, aquí tengo un pelo de Twilight, a ella mas que a nadie quiero curar… es raro… muy raro-.

-Bien, solo te quedan 5-

-Si gracias-

Tomó un pequeño morral para poner allí las plumas y pelos.

Spike sabia que tenia que hacerlo, Fluttershy era la más cercana, ahora mismo debería estar durmiendo, sería fácil entrar a su casa y tomar una pluma de sus alas.

**Casa de Fluttershy**

Spike sentía algo de miedo, Fluttershy mas que nadie le había afectado, nunca pensó en besar a Fluttershy, Menos que le diera un beso francés.

No negaba que alguna vez había soñado alguno que otro sueñito húmedo con ella, sin embargo eso no tenía nada malo, Todos y probablemente Todas lo habían hecho… alguna vez.

Spike abrió la puerta de Fluttershy, el sabia que Fluttershy tenia la costumbre de dormir muy MUY temprano, asi que al besarlo se debe haber ido a dormir.

Para su suerte, Fluttershy cuidaba mucho su casa, así que no hubo rechinido en la puerta al abrirse.

…

Tenia miedo, esa era la verdad, tenia mucho miedo, y se quedaba corto… mas de lo que ya estaba, necesitaba armarse de valor para entrar al cuarto de Fluttershy y arrancarle una pluma de sus alas…

Entró al cuarto de Fluttershy con gran sigilo característico de un buen par de pies sin cascos… un punto para el dragón.

Fluttershy se encontraba durmiendo muy plácidamente, nunca la había despertado antes de su sueño, de hecho, esta era la segunda vez que tocaba el suelo de su casa.

Spike se acerco a Fluttershy quien se encontraba dormida sin tapar con alguna sabana, eso era extraño.

A menudo que se acercaba a Fluttershy mas notaba que algo iba mal… no… nada podría ser fácil… esa Celestia, siempre jugándonos bromas.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos.

Spike al notar esto, rápidamente se escondió debajo de la cama.

Fluttershy al estar medio adormilada no lo notó en lo mas mínimo, solo se paró de la cama y se fue a su tocador, en donde tenia un espejo.

-Cielos, me dormí de nuevo… debo ser mas considerada, asuste a Spike, lo menos que puedo hacer es esperarlo a que llegue a casa-.

Spike no lo podía creer… ¿Qué rayos les había hecho esa maldita poción del amor?, ¿todas creían que el vivía con ellas?

-Bueno, no, mejor duermo y dejo un espacio para que se pueda acostar junto a mi, no es bueno para la salud que me quede despierta muy tarde- se decía a si misma en el espejo.

Bueno, Spike no estaba ni contento ni triste, por un lado se había dado cuenta de que Fluttershy se dormiría y sería mas fácil para el, sin embargo se sentía culpable por causarle tantas preocupaciones a sus amigas, ni siquiera quería pensar en como estaría Pinkie pie…

Fluttershy se recostó en su cama tapándose a si misma con una sabana y dejando dos de sus tres almohadas a lado de su cama con un espacio muy grande para Spike.

-Dulces sueños Spike- le habló al lado vacío de su cama.

Spike de por si ya tenia algo de miedo…

Una vez que Spike escuchó las respiraciones calmadas y los pocos ronquidos de Fluttershy, salió de debajo de la cama.

Se acercó a Fluttershy quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, Spike no quería despertarla, sería lo mejor solo tomar una Pluma y salir corriendo del lugar.

"!Venga venga venga, puedes hacerlo!"

Spike sudaba como un pavo en el día de gracias, no quería despertarla, no quería despertar a sus malditos animales para que hagan ruido, solo quería la pluma y se acabo, ¡LA PLUMA Y SE ACABO!

Spike cortó la pluma del ala de Fluttershy…

No pasó nada… solo se podía escuchar el viento que soplaba al margen de la ventana.

-…Uff…- Spike suspiró del alivio nunca se había sentido mas relajado en su vida, ya tenia la pluma, solo le faltaban cuatro cosas por hacer… de la cual la cuarta sería la mas difícil personalmente.

Spike se preparaba para salir de la casa de Fluttershy, sin embargo volteó a verla y se entristeció, ella en realidad pensaba que el la amaba.

Spike solo tomó una hoja de estaba cerca y escribió en ella.

"Lo lamento, no pude venir… con amor… Spike."

Sería suficiente, no quería hacerla sufrir, y probablemente pueda tener la pócima en la tarde de mañana, a lo mucho en la noche.

Spike salió de la casa.

Spike había estado pensando muchas cosas dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, en todas las ponis a las que debía visitar y esperar a que se duerman… parecía muy fácil, el sabia que Celestia no se lo permitiría.

**Ponyville**

Spike ahora había llegado mas rápido a Ponyville, eso de tener el tiempo te hacia hacer todo mas rápido… encima es muy buen ejercicio.

-Esta bien, lo mas cercano ahora es Sugar cube Corner, espero y Pinkie pie no se haya preocupado tanto por el…-

**Sugar Cube Corner**

A Pinkie Pie no la podría convencer de que la poción la estaba haciendo hacer eso, Pinkie no era tonta, sin embargo no era completamente Analítica.

Spike entró a Sugar cube corner, Pinkie alquilaba piso allí, no se le hacia raro que Pinkie viviera en una pastelería, era incluso irónico.

Todo estaba obscuro, Los cake tendrían que estar dormidos, todos deberían, son casi las 1:30 de la mañana, sin embargo con el tiempo había aprendido que Pinkie pie no era como las demás personas, no, ella podría estar detrás de el en ese momento… si fuera una caricatura ella estaría detrás de el.

Spike puso su oreja en la puerta de la habitación de Pinkie Pie, todo parecía estar tranquilo, sin embargo no todo, aun cuando no escuchaba ni saltos, ni cascos tocando el suelo… tampoco escuchaba ronquidos o respiraciones, eso decía que Pinkie pie podría no estar en la habitación, era posible que estaba en el baño, pero sería ilógico, ya que es la madrugada… ¿entonces en donde podría estar?...

-…Hola Spikey-Wikey…- dijo una voz tenebrosa en su oreja detrás de el.

Spike se congeló, pero reprimió el grito, volteó un poco para ver de reojo a lo que sea que estuviera detrás de el…

Parecía Rosa… un poco mas opaco que Pinkie pie… con la melena Rosa obscuro y totalmente lisa…

-no… no de nuevo…-

**Continuara…**

**Hola hola, de nuevo aquí continuando la historia, espero haberlos entretenido, y no se preocupen, aun quedan varios capítulos mas, espero dejen sus comentarios y sigan la historia… **

**¡PINKAMENA! ¡YEAH!**

**-EmVaRe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spike el Casanova**

Spike no podía creer que había pasado esto, Pinkie pie, Sabia que algo malo pasaría, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que Pinkie pie se deprimiría, tendría que haberlo adivinado, ella pensaba que su "Amor" la había abandonado, tenía lógica.

-¿Hola?- Spike respondió.

-Hola lindo… ¿quieres pasar?, estaba buscándote…-

-Emm… si… creo que si- Spike se Calló un momento –Amor…-

Pinkie solamente abrió la puerta de su habitación permitiendo a Spike entrar primero.

-hey… Pinkie, ¿que te parece si dormimos?, es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir para tener energías mañana…- Spike tenía algo de miedo, Pinkie usualmente no paraba de hablar o de saltar de un lado a otro haciendo cosas simplemente imposibles. Sin embargo, Pinkie pie ahora solo lo miraba con una expresión melancolica en su cara.

-¿Porque me abandonaste?- Pinkie preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿eh?- Spike no se esperaba esa pregunta

-Porque… me abandonaste- parecía a punto de explotar en lagrimas.

-oh… bueno… ya sabes… yo, intentaba… darte, ¿un regalo?-

Spike no sabia que decir, todo lo que hacia o decía era completamente improvisado, algo que es un peligroso.

-¿un regalo?- Pinkie levantó la ceja.

-SI… un regalo, muy bonito, con un moño y…papel-

-entiendo… espera aquí.- dijo Pinkie para después salir del lugar directo a su baño.

-Claro, como gustes- dijo educadamente Spike.

Pasaron si no unos 4 minutos antes de que Pinkie llegara del baño esta vez con un cañón de colores.

Spike al ver esto se paró de la cama de un salto.

-WOW, ¡¿Pinkie que haces?!-

-¡A mi no me engañas!, ¡estabas con esa Zorra! ¡¿cierto?!- Gritó Pinkie pie enojada.

-¿Zorra?, ¿Cuál Zorra?- preguntó Spike aun asustado.

-¡FLUTTERSHY POR SUPUESTO!- Pinkie seguía gritando.

-¿Fluttershy?, ¡Fluttershy no es ninguna Zorra!-

-Demonios, ya te encantó con sus malvadas garras-

-¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡Fluttershy es solo una amiga lo juro!-

-¡Entonces que es esto?- dijo Pinkie pie mirando los labios del dragon y también su cuello, el cual tenia una mancha roja.

-Te besó…- dijo sentándose.

-¿eh?… oh… eso.- Spike solo dijo eso, no se le ocurría una Excusa.

Spike luchaba para encontrar una excusa inteligente, no solo podía decir que era cierto, aunque lo era, no quería que Pinkie lo echara de su casa, aun necesitaba un pelo de su cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que me estaba probando un lápiz labial… ya sabes, necesitaba algo que regalarte y… elegí un lápiz labial-

-¿no me estas mintiendo?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¡Claro que no!. Yo… te amo…- Spike odiaba mentir, sin embargo era necesario.

Pinkie pareció emocionarse mucho ya que Spike solo pudo oír una explosión de aire y el cabello de Pinkie volvió a su forma original, ahora su crin era mas brillante y su melena algo alocada.

-¡BIEN!, ¡en donde esta mi regalo!, ¿Aquí?, ¿Aquí?, ¿Aquí?.-

Pinkie pie iba a extrema velocidad por todas partes de su habitación, claro intentando no despertar al Sr y Sra Cake y mucho menos a los gemelos.

-No lo pude comprar, ya sabes, los comerciantes en Ponyville son demasiado tacaños-

Pinkie pareció algo triste, pero se repuso de inmediato

-Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿vamos a dormir?-

-¡me encantaría!-

Pinkie se acomodó en su cama dejando un espacio para Spike a lado suyo.

-ven amor, te espero- dijo Pinkie pie con una mirada lujuriosa.

"oh rayos"

-Sabes Pinkie, hoy no tengo muchos animos para… una fiesta nocturna. ¿Que te parece si solo nos dormimos?-

Spike tenia una gran esperanza de que Pinkie entendería, sin embargo algunos dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, sin embargo aquí fue lo primero.

-ni hablar vaquero, he estado esperando esto todo el dia, y no puedo hacerlo mas-

Pinkie tomó a Spike de la espalda sin que este pudiera hacer nada y lo arrojó a la cama.

-¡Pinkie espera!, por favor no lo hagas, sabes, ha sido una noche muy bonita, no quisiera arruinarlo-

-oh Spikey, no podrías arruinarlo, esto solo lo mejorará todo-

-Cielos Pinkie, en serio, no creo que debamos-

-Shh, solo deja que yo me encargue, o como quieres que tengamos a los bebés para el siguiente Winter wrap up?-

Spike se atragantó con las palabras de Pinkie.

-¡Hijos!- Spike gritó sorprendido, no quería tener hijos aun, ni siquiera quería tener algún tipo de relación romántica con ella, eso sería raro… además de un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Espera, no quiero hacerlo…- Spike no pudo terminar sus palabras porque Pinkie pie ya lo había callado con un beso de lengua, ella a diferencia de Fluttershy no quería esperar nada, ella parecía que lo hacia con mucha prisa y con mucha lujuria.

-Bien Spike, ¿ahora vez esos bastones de caramelo que están a lado tuyo?-

Spike estaba distraído, se concentraba mas en intentar arrancarle un pelo a Pinkie pie sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-¿eh?, oh, si… ¿porque?-

-Bueno, toma uno de esos y métemelo en la… ¡AH!-

Spike había logrado arrancar un pelo de la cabeza de Pinkie pie, aunque no pudo hacerlo inadvertido, logró hacerlo antes de que Pinkie pie cometiera alguna barbaridad.

-Lo lamento Pinkie…-

-¿Que?, ¿Qué dic...-

Spike tomó un bastón de dulce y lo logró romper en la cabeza de Pinkie, se sentía algo culpable por esto, nunca le había pegado a ninguna de sus amigas, y menos con un bastón de caramelo, sin embargo esto era necesario, de lo contrario terminaría teniendo sexo con Pinkie pie, y eso definitivamente no estaba en su lista que "que hacer antes de morir".

Después de que Pinkie pie se desmayara por el golpe, Spike la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó en la cama, la tapó y le dio un beso en la frente, no quería que recordara nada, y cuando le diera la pócima seguramente no lo haría, sin embargo no quería que tuvieran remordimientos.

-Lo lamento Pinkie- dijo antes de salir por la ventana…

Algo no muy acertado ya que el cuarto de Pinkie pie estaba en el 2do piso, por lo que Spike pasó una larga caída hacia el suelo, para su suerte, los Cakes tenían arbustos en el jardín, Spike aterrizó en uno de estos.

-…Ratas…, bueno, listo, tengo el pelo de Pinkie pie, ahora solo me faltan, Rainbow dash, Applejack y… Rarity-

-Spike sabía que Rarity sería la mas cercana, después de todo la casa de Rarity casi casi estaba a lado de la pastelería, asi que se preparó para ir allí.

Sin embargo Spike logró distinguir una luz en la calle, calle de tierra, obviamente, era ilógico que hubiera una luz, ya que Ponyville usualmente esta vacio de noche…

La luz se acercaba a Spike y se detuvo en frente suyo.

Un Pony macho adulto muy grande y musculoso, parecía de color rojo, su Cutie mark parecía una manzana con una parte partida color verde.

-¿Big Macintosh?-

-Eeyup, debes venir conmigo, Applejack dice te necesita, sube al coche…-

-¿Qué?. Oh rayos…-

Spike se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad, quería que Rarity se encontrara al final… además de que se ahorraría todo el camino a la casa de Applejack, un viaje en carreta sería lo mas rápido.

-Bien… vamos.-

**Continuara…**

**Lamento si no cumple con las expectativas para algunos, o si esperaban algo mas largo, sin embargo como es época navideña, estoy algo ocupado con algunos arreglos para las fiestas, espero lo hayan disfrutado… **

**¡31 Reviews! Cielos, en serio, no pensé tener tantos en los primeros 4 capitulos! A santa Claus le pediré llegar a los 100 jeje, nos vemos!**

**-EmVaRe**


	6. Chapter 6

_Para entrar a mi Chat de MLP en español (siempre estoy allí)_

_Xat mlpesp_

**Spike el Casanova**

Spike se encontraba arriba del carrito de madera de Big mac, Big mac estaba jalando de el en dirección a la granja.

"_Tengo que pensar algo, ¿Qué haré al llegar?, ¿Cómo tomaré un pelo de Applejack sin tener que llegar a los besos como he hecho con todas?"_

Los problemas no parecían querer acabar ya que llegaron a la granja en un abrir y cerrar de Ojos.

-Ya llegamos… baja-. Ordenó Big Mac.

Spike obedeció, no quería problemas con la familia Apple, tenia algo de miedo, no sabia como reaccionaría Applejack ante su amor inmediato, tendría que pensar en algo…

-Pero miren quien está aquí…- dijo acercándose la Abuela Smith -…Mi nuevo nieto.-

Spike se quedó en shock ante esto, la abuela Smith ya lo consideraba su nieto… eso era malo, no quería llevar esa culpa.

-eh… si señorita, yo… quisiera ver a Applejack- Spike dijo sutilmente, no quería problemas.

-Oh no seas tonto, en cuanto nos enteramos de que ustedes dos se enamoraron por completo no hemos dormido planeando la boda, ¡Casi la tenemos lista!, y no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda, es la tradición- explicó la Abuela Smith.

Cielos… lo que me faltaba, ahora estoy casi casado con Applejack en un solo día.

Spike solo sonrió para después salir corriendo como loco hacia la granja, sin embargo Big Mac lo detuvo sujetando su cola con los dientes.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitirlo, debemos seguir la tradición de la familia Apple-

Spike se rindió… no podía luchar contra la poderosa mandíbula de Big Mac, sería lo mejor esperar a que la boda se celebre para así poder ver a Applejack y robarle un pelo…

-Bien, ¿Cuándo es la boda?- Spike se encontraba algo impaciente para acabar con eso.

-en… exactamente… 5 horas…- señaló la Abuela Smith -¿Quién necesita invitados?, ¡el amor es suficiente!-

Spike no podía estar más de acuerdo, si no había invitados no había testigos, podía esperar que a la Abuela se le olvide en una semana todo ese asunto y se lo podría explicar a Big Mac, el de toda la Familia Apple parecía de mente más abierta.

-Bien… ¿ya esta listo todo?, ¿no se necesita nada?- preguntó Big mac

-No, todo esta listo, sin embargo hay que recargar energías… hemos trabajado todo el dia…-

Spike no tenia tiempo que perder, sin embargo, se la había pasado todo el dia corriendo por el bosque y huyendo de todas sus amigas, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Entonces, ¿puedo dormir aquí?. No puedo ir a mi casa…- dijo Spike.

La Abuela Smith sonrió

-Claro que si nieto, puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, está desocupada, buenas noches-

Spike solo se dirigió dentro de la casa sin pararse para ver a Applejack o a nadie mas, tenia que dormir y la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien.

…**La Mañana Siguiente…**

Spike había dormido bien esa noche, las camas de la granja siempre eran las mejores, sin embargo apenas despegó los parpados se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡Que rayos!- Spike se levantó de golpe al apreciar que tenía puesto un Smoking negro de su talla.

-Oh, ya despertaste, me tomé la libertad de arreglarte para la boda mientras dormías…- decía la Abuela Smith –Espero no te importe, pero la boda empezará en 20 minutos-

-Bien, perfecto, no puedo esperar a casarme con su nieta, señorita-

-Oh por favor, llámame Granny, Señorita me hace sentir vieja-

-Bien señ… Granny Smith, no puedo esperar-

"_TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN"_

-!Jaja!, ya empezó la ceremonia, !vamos, no dejes esperar a una mujer!-

-si… perfecto…-

Spike se sentía algo culpable, no había lastimado a nadie hasta ahora, bueno, solo un poco a Pinkie Pie, ¡le rompió una botella en la cabeza!, sin embargo, no había hecho sufrir a ninguna familia, eso si es malo.

El y la Abuela se encontraban entrando a la carpa en el jardín en donde no había publico, solo un sacerdote, Big Mac y Applebloom con los anillos.

-Cielos- murmuró Spike antes de entrar a la carpa y pararse junto a Big mac.

-Cuidala…- Le dijo Big Mac al oído antes de enderesarse para recibir a la novia.

Spike solo asintió con la cabeza y vio la entrada de la carpa en donde pronto aparecería Applejack con su vestido.

No tardó mucho antes de que la banda empezara a tocar la típica canción de bodas y la novia sonrojada apareciera. Y justo eso hizo, Applejack, son un vestido blanco, con un sombrero vaquero igualmente blanco cubierto con un velo, el vestido tenia bordes color marrón y unas botas celestes.

Spike se quedó atónito, no sabia que Applejack podría lucir tan bien, Applejack solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, eso hizo a Spike dudar un momento el que hacer, pero se compuso rápidamente al recordar que nada de eso era real.

Applejack por fin se puso a lado de el mientras la banda dejaba de sonar y tocaba una canción de fondo mas calmada (River Flows in you)

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la unión de un Dragon y una Pony, una unión muy poco usual, pero en el amor no hay barreras que los separa-.

-Señorita Applejack, acepta usted a Spike, como su Esposo, ¿en la Salud y enfermedad?, ¿en la riqueza y en la pobresa?, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Lo acepto…- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa viendo a Spike.

Y usted, Acepta usted a Applejack, como su Esposa, ¿en la Salud y enfermedad?, ¿en la riqueza y en la pobreza?, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Spike miró a Applejack, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa melancolica…

-Lo lamento…- se acerco a la cara de Applejack, esta lo tomó como si le quisiera dar un beso así que cerro los ojos… sin embargo este nunca llegó y sintió un dolor en la cabeza –¡ah!- Spike le había arrancado un pelo de la cabeza.

-Lo lamento…-

Spike salió corriendo de la granja como un pavo en el dia de gracias, tenia miedo de que Granny Smith saliera en una camioneta Persiguiéndolo con Big Macintosh con una escopeta en sus pesuñas disparándole.

Sin embargo esto nunca llego, en cambio al mirar hacia atrás solo pudo observar a Applejack en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente con Big Mac y Granny Smith consolándola.

-Espero no recuerde nada de esto…-

Al salir de la granja no paró de correr, quería llegar a Ponyville, eran las 11:00 de la mañana, entonces Rainbow dash podría estar pateando nubes o durmiendo en una…

**Continuara…**

**Hola, espero me disculpen por la espera, pero no pude conectarme en mucho tiempo, sin embargo antes de escribir el Capitulo me tomé la libertad de crear un chat para que a los que les gusta la historia o mi forma de escribir me hablen y me recomienden cosas, recuerden que los capítulos siempre son 100% improvisados **

Pueden entrar copiando este link sin espacios;

xat mlpesp


	7. Chapter 7

**Spike el Casanova**

Spike se encontraba caminando despacio hacia Ponyville, ya había pasado por una boda falsa, ¿Qué mas podría pasar?, es decir, Rainbow dash no sería tan femenina como Twilight, Fluttershy o Pinkie pie, Applejack tampoco lo era, pero casi no habló con ella…

Bien, ahora mismo no se podía imaginar lo que la pocion del amor le podría afectar a Rainbow, sería muy difícil saberlo con exactitud.

**Ponyville**

Cuando Spike llegó a Ponyville todo le pareció normal, no estaba ninguna de sus amigas, ni Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Twilight o Rarity, entonces significaba que Rainbow dash podría no estar ahí.

Un pony pasó junto a el viendo los puestos de manzanas y otros productos, el podría ayudarlo.

-Eh… ¡Caramel!- Spike intentó llamar su atención.

El Pony tierra solo lo volteó a ver un poco sorprendido

-hola… oh… espera, ¿tu eres Spike?-

-eh… si… ¿Por qué?-

-¡oh dios mío!, ¡Miren chicos es Spike!- Caramel avisó a sus amigos.

"_Esto no es bueno" _Pensó Spike

-Rayos, Spike, eres una leyenda- explicó Caramel

-¿Leyenda?- Spike estaba confundido.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡eres el único que ha podido salir con las 4 Ponis mas hermosas de todo Ponyville! ¡Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Twilight!-

-¿¡Que!?- justo lo que le faltaba, ahora todos lo sabían… ¿pero como? -¿Como saben eso?, ¡no le he dicho nada a nadie!-

-Oh, tu no… pero el si…- Respondió Caramel señalando el periódico.

"Gabby Gums"

-…esas niñas…- Spike sentía una frustración muy grande, ¿Cómo es que habían imprimido todo tan rápido?

-No te preocupes Spike, nadie te odia, ¡eres un héroe!, bueno, suerte con las otras 2…- dijo antes de marcharse.

A Spike no le importaba que lo consideraran un héroe, no estaba frustrado por eso, estaba frustrado porque ahora había muchos testigos, ¡y el no quería que ninguna de sus amigas supiera nada de esto!

Pero bien, eso ya no sería posible, ya que Gabby Gums ya había creado una sección en su periódico llamada "Spike el Casanova"

¡Rayos tenia comentarios del publico!

"_Reportaje de Gabby Gums"_

"_Señorita Bon Bon, ¿Qué opina usted de Spike el Casanova?._

_-Opino que es muy sexy, siempre puede venir a buscarme si lo desea-_

"_Fin del reportaje de Gabby Gums"_

Eso era malo, ya tenia fans…

Pero bien, solo tenía que concentrarse en encontrar a Rainbow para después ir con Rarity y que se acabe esa maldita pesadilla.

**2 Horas después**

Spike ya había caminado mucho, era cansado buscar a alguien y no encontrarla… ella debería estar buscándolo a el en lugar de el a ella, sin embargo el se está rompiendo la espalda haciendo esto… si hubiera alguna manera de… espera…

Spike ahora se encontraba corriendo, se le había ocurrido una idea, una Brillante idea, esa casi imposible buscar a una Pegaso desde tierra, entonces le pediría a alguna pony que lo hechizara con el hechizo para caminar en las nubes, solo debía encontrar a alguna Pony dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Oye tu, no corras asi, terminaras tropesandote- una pony le gritó desde lejos.

Spike voltió para ver a bon bon caminando con una amiga suya.

"cielos"

-Oye, ¿tu no eres Spike?- Preguntó su amiga celeste.

-Si.. pero no tengo tiempo par…- Spike se detuvo para ver que la amiga de Bon bon era una unicornio.

-Bien, si no tienes tiempo para nosotras nos vamos- dijo bon bon algo molesta preparándose para irse.

-¡No!, esperen, no se vayan, necesito la ayuda de tu amiga-

-¿Mi ayuda?- preguntó Lyra con cierto desconcierto.

-si, por favor ayúdame-

-jeje, bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-no le hagas caso mejor vamono…- intentó convencer Bon Bon sin embargo Spike interrumpió

-Solo quiero que me apliques un hechizo, seria muy fácil-

-mmh, ¿y cual hechizo quieres que te aplique?-

-Necesito caminar por las nubes-

-ah, jajaja, ese es muy fácil de hacer, es básico- respondió alegremente Lyra.

-Que bien, ¿entonces lo haras?-

-claro pequeñín, solo cierra los ojos-

Spike asi lo hizo, cerro los ojos con la esperanza de que si los abria ya podría caminar en las nubes.

Lyra se esforzaba mucho, aunque sea de los hechizos mas fáciles en la academia de magia, ella no era una gran maga, apenas se las arreglaba para hacer levitar alguna cosa… sin embargo lo logró siguió todos los pasos que le habían enseñado para hacer el hechizo y los hizo bien…

-Bien lindo, ya puedes abrir los ojos-

-¿en serio?- dijo Spike abriéndolos - ¿Ya puedo caminar por las nubes?-

-Yep, solo recuerda que solo dura 3 dias-

-¡eso haré, gracias!-

**En Cloudsdale**

Ahora si, podría buscar mas fácilmente, Rainbow dash si no estaba en Cloudsdale estaba en su casa o en alguna nube cercana, no debería ser difícil encontrarla.

-Miren un dragon-

-Que hace aquí?-

-¡No tiene alas!-

Los pegasos lo veian y hablaban de el a sus espaldas, parecía que no estaban acostumbrados a ver dragones en Cloudsdale, era obvio.

-¿Alguien dijo dragon?- Spike escuchó una voz lejana pero conocida.

-Rainbow dash- dijo Spike volteando a verla

Rainbow dash al verlo solo voló a toda velocidad hacia a el y se lo llevó en brazos por los cielos.

-Wooooooaw- Spike ahora sentía el vértigo de volar, ni siquiera cuando se hizo un dragón gigante en busca de joyas preciosas había tenido alas o había volado.

-¡¿Rainbow a donde vamos!?-

-¿A dónde vamos?. ¡tengo boletos para ver a los Wonderbolts!, todavía no soy una miembro oficial, ¡sin embargo me dan entradas gratis, iremos a verlos!-

-¿Que?- Ahora estaba confundido, Rainbow dash no estaba como las demás, parecía ciertamente atraída por el, sin embargo no se comportaba raro como las demás, mas bien parecía normal.

-Eh, Rainbow, ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Bien? ¿No me escuchaste?, ¡veremos a los wonderbolts!, ¡estoy mas que bien!- dijo apretándolo mas.

-Si, te escuché… sin embargo… ¿no preferirías hacer algo mas romantico?- A Spike lo carcomía la curiosidad, y preguntando se libraría de ella.

-Romantico- Rainbow se paró en seco.

-Escucha Spike… se que estamos saliendo, pero no me pidas que sea mas femenina, lo único que nos une es tu personalidad y tu físico increíblemente sexy, pero no cambiaré mis costumbres… no soy como las demás ponis…-

Spike se encontraba feliz, claro que lo había sospechado, Rainbow no era como las demás ponis ella no cambiaba su forma de ser con nadie… sin embargo… no sabia si eso le facilitaría las cosas o se las complicaría…

**Continuara…**

**Hola hola, ¿Cómo están?. Se que no me responderán pero sin embargo quería preguntarlo, bueno, como verán todo se está poniendo interesante, espero sigan la historia… además espero que visiten mi nueva pagina web, será una pagina sobre noticias de MLP, espero entren se llama "PonyCountry. Blogspot. Com" sin espacios jeje, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Spike el Casanova**

El sol brillaba, mas en cloudsdale ya que allí casi no había nubes en el suelo, ¡estaban encima de las nubes!.

Bueno, Spike se encontraba sentado junto a Rainbow dash y cientos mas de pegasos en la carrera Wonderbolt, aun no había empezado, los voladores se encontraban calentando en la pista de vuelo mientras todos en el publico los aclamaban en especial Rainbow dash quien ovacionaba mas fuerte que los demás.

Spike empezaba a notar que Rainbow dash no había cambiado mucho después de haber tomado la foto, claro, se había lanzado hacia el la primera vez que lo vio al tomarse la poción, sin embargo ese era un efecto común en la poción del amor…

_-¡ATENCION, LA CARRERA WONDERBOLT EMPEZARÁ EN 10 MINUTOS!-_

Todos, que estaban parados ovacionando a los Wonderbolts se sentaron cuando el equipo se retiró al vestidor.

Spike aprovechó que Rainbow se sentara por fin en el asiento a lado de el para intentar retirarle algún cabello de su melena.

Spike empezó a bostezar lentamente, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rainbow, Rainbow al notar esto solo se acurrucó cerca de el permitiendo que Spike la abrazara, aunque no lo parecía, Rainbow estaba perdidamente enamorada de Spike, aunque no quería que resaltara mucho, además de que sus padres le habían enseñado que no debía cambiar solo por estar enamorada, y eso es lo que haría, no cambiaría su forma de ser solo por estar enamorada de algún hombre.

Bien, Spike ya tenía abrazada a Rainbow, en Ponyville hacia frio, y estando en Cloudsdale solo hacia que se incrementara el frio, por lo que estar abrazado con alguien hacia que se sintiera muy bien.

Sin embargo, se sentía raro que aquella a la que tenía abrazada era Rainbow dash, por un lado se sentía suertudo y por otro culpable… Sin embargo lo que más sentía en ese momento era miedo,¿¡que le haría Rainbow dash si se enterara que Spike la había abrazado!?

Pero allí estaban, ambos "felizmente" abrazados mientras esperaban a que los Wonderbolts aparecieran en escena.

Spike aprovecho el momento perfecto, Tenia su brazo justo detrás de la cabeza de Rainbow mientras esta se acurrucaba con los ojos cerrdados en el pecho de Spike.

Estiró un poco sus garras para poder alcanzar un pequeño pelo que sobresalía en su crin.

Rainbow dash solo sintió la garra de Spike en uno de sus pelos, Rainbow no le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo al sentir un pequeño dolor en el cabello.

Spike ya tenia el cabello de Rainbow, eso era mas que suficiente, sin embargo no contó con que Rainbow se había enterado de lo sucedido.

Lo único que sintió fue un golpe de el casco de Rainbow dash en su cara, todo se había obscuresido en un instante, se había mareado mucho, no lo había noqueado, sin embargo podría jurar que vió uno que otro humano multicolor con alas… que ocurrencias.

Cuando regresó en si, notó que el pelo de Rainbow dash ahora se encontraba volando por el aire, yéndose.

-Escucha Spike, respeto nuestra relación, pero no se te ocurra ninguno de esos fetiches extraños- Espetó algo enojada Rainbow.

Spike no había escuchado eso, de hecho, estaba demasiado concentrado en el cabello el cual calló al vacío.

-¿Me entendiste?- finalizó Rainbow si discurso

-¿eh?... oh, si, entendido linda-

Rainbow se sorpendió al escuchar "Linda" no estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo ahora tenía pareja y tenía que acostumbrarse a recibir halagos.

La carrera empezó y todos incluyendo Spike inmediatamente se prepararon para ver la carrera, nunca duraba mas de 6 minutos, sin embargo eran 6 minutos de pura adrenalina.

Soarin y Spitfire iban como siempre en la cabeza, ganando la carrera, los aficionados principalmente los veían a ellos, viendo como luchaban para ver quien lograría llegar a la meta antes.

Soarin resultó ganador, listo, ahora que ya había acabado la carrera principal comenzaban las carreras de los novatos, casi nadie las veía y salían del estadio, eso mismo hicieron Spike y Rainbow salieron del estadio para dirigirse a Cloudsdale.

-Bueno Spike, eso fue divertido, ¿vamos a comer algo?- Rainbow propuso.

-Esta bien por mi- Spike aceptó no podía dejar que la siguiente oportunidad se le escapara de nuevo.

Y asi empezaron a caminar por las nubes hacia algún restaurante cercano, había varios cerca del estadio, ¿no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad cierto?

**Restaurante**

-Bien Rainbow- comenzó Spike, el hecho de que estaba algo nervioso o que Rainbow lo mataría si se enteraba, no significaba que no podía divertirse.

-¿Qué me viste que te tiene tan enamorada de mi?-

-Jeje, no fue nada en absoluto, ya te había visto, sin embargo, hoy por la mañana al ver de nuevo la foto en donde estamos todos juntos, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti… eso es todo-

Eso era lo que Spike esperaba, nada que le diera mas informacion de la necesaria.

-Tu turno… ¿Qué me viste a mi, que te tiene tan idiotizado?- Preguntó esta vez Rainbow.

Spike sabia que no debería haber preguntado eso, ahora se lo preguntaron a el, y no se le ocurria nada.

-Bien… veras… yo… -

-Orden lista- dijo el mesero poniendo los platos enfrente suyo.

-Oh genial- dijo Spike tomando su plato, se había salvado.

-bien, gracias- dijo Rainbow dash

Spike sacó algunas monedas y se las entregó al mesero.

-Oh genial, Gracias Spike, se me olvidaba que el novio tenía que pagar-

-si, jeje, no te preocupes-

Asi, Rainbow y Spike tomaron el desayuno en un restaurante después de haber visto una buena carrera de Wonderbolts en el mejor estadio de Cloudsdale, completamente gratis.

-Por cierto, Rainbow- Spike llamo su atención

-Te quiero comprar un regalo-

Rainbow se sorprendió una vez mas, sin embargo solo alzó la ceja y preguntó.

-¿Regalo?-

-¡Si! Regalo, ya sabes, para celebrar nuestro noviazgo-

-Oh, bueno, ¿entonces que es?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-si, solo espera aquí un momento- dicho esto salió prácticamente volando de la tienda, solo para regresar exactamente con la misma velocidad pero esta vez con una caja pequeña envuelta en un papel rosado y un listón amarillo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó algo incrédula

-mi regalo, espero te guste-

-oh, bien, gracias Spike- dijo para darle un beso en los labios,

Spike no se esperaba esto y estaba aturdido, sin embargo actuó natural correspondiéndole el beso y dándole el regalo.

Rainbow tomó el regalo y lo abrió rápidamente, su sorpresa fue mucha al ver que era un… peine…

-un… ¿peine?-

-Exacto, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?-

-mmm, yo esperaba mas algo como… tu, en mi cama…- dijo con un tono picaro

Spike se atragantó ante esto, sin embargo solo la alentó mas a probar el peine.

Rainbow aceptó y se pasó el peine por el cabello.

-Bueno… debo admitir que se siente muy bien-

-Gracias… ahora, damelo para guardarlo-

Spike tomó el Peine y lo analizó encontró allí muchos cabellos de Rainbow. –Bien…- inmediatamente se lo guardó en su pequeño morral.

-Bien Rainbow, me tengo que ir… nos vemos-,

-¡Spike espera!- Rainbow gritó –¿No te parece mejor que vayamos a mi casa?-

Spike lo pensó un momento… NO.

-No Rainbow lo lamento, pero no puedo-

-Claro que puedes, solo ven conmigo y…-

-¡Mira los Wonderbolts!-

-¿que?, ¿en donde?- exclamó Rainbow emocionada mientras volteaba a otro lado.

Spike aprovechó esto para salir del Restaurante corriendo muy rápidamente, si tuviera alas seguramente habría roto la barrera del sonido, mientras que Rainbow dash voltió y no miró a nadie, se volvió hacia donde Spike y tampoco vio a nadie… esto la enfureció.

Rainbow salió del restaurante volando exclamando;

-¡SPIKE ALGUN DIA SERAS MIO!- mientras volaba buscando a Spike.

**Continuara…**

**Hola hola ****, bueno, quiero decir que este Capitulo fue algo difícil de escribir, sin embargo lo hize, como dije anteriormente, lamento no haberlo subido mas temprano, pero ya saben como es esto, a veces se puede a veces no… a veces te toca dar… a veces recibir… bueno eso fue un poco fuera de tema, no se preocupen, no estoy enojado con nadie jeje **

**¡Feliz año nuevo, les desea EmVaRe!**

**Visiten mi pagina web de noticias; PonyCountry. Blogspot. Com **


	9. Chapter 9

**Spike el Casanova**

Eso había sido extraño, digo, no siempre se le daba una oportunidad para tener relaciones con Rainbow, ella había sido la más norma de todas… bueno entre comillas, aun le faltaba una… la mas difícil de todas.

No temía que Rarity sea difícil de engañar… mas bien era muy fácil. Lo que se le haría difícil es no caer en la tentación, siempre había soñado con el dia en que Rarity lo amaría y vivirían felices por siempre, algo que era inalcanzable… ella era una poni y el un dragón, aun si ella aceptaba ser su novia… moriría primero ella y el viviría varios miles de años… eso si era muy poco alentador.

-Ratas… ¿Cómo bajaré de las nubes?- lo decía literalmente, ¿Cómo bajaría de las nubes, no podía volar, además si se caía lo mas probable es que moriría.

-¡Oye Spike!, ¿que haces aquí?- Preguntó una voz conocída.

-¿Derpy?, oh gracias a… la deidad que sigan los ponis, ¿podrías llevarme al suelo?-

-Claro Sr Spike, no hay problema-

Spike saltó al lomo de derpy, y esta alzó el vuelo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Spike?- preguntó derpy descendiendo lentamente al suelo.

-Oh, ya sabes, una carrera de los wonderbolts- Spike respondió, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

-Cierto, te vi allí, ¿estabas con Rainbow dash?-

-¡Si… es decir no!, bueno…- Spike se pudo ahorrar la explicación ya que habían llegado a tierra firme.

-Bien Spike, llegamos, luego me cuentas que pasó allá, ¡nos vemos!-

-eh.. si, gracias derpy-

**PonyVille**

Spike ahora estaba caminando muy sigilosamente, no quería que nadie lo viera y que empiece a hacer preguntas de cómo conquistar a la pony que quieras en un minuto.

Bien, tenía que llegar al boutique carrousel sin que nadie se diera cuenta, esperar que Rarity o este dormida o distraída, conseguir un pelo de Rarity y salir corriendo como un pez evolucionando.

Faltaba poco, aunque el boutique estaba prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad y el había aterrizado a la orilla, parecía que la adrenalina y la prisa de acabar con todo le había hecho el viaje un poco menos largo… sin embargo, aun tenía que tomar el pelo de Rarity y hacer la pócima con Zecura…

**Boutique Carrousel**

Rarity se había levantado temprano esa mañana, Spike prácticamente la había abandonado… ese maldito dragón, cuando vuelva no tendrá fiesta en la noche, sin embargo tenía que terminar el pedido especial que le habían encargado, estaba ocupada y no podía pasarse el dia entero lamentándose de que Spike la había abandonado, eso sería patético, no, ella debía terminar su trabajo, es lo mas importante, el amor va y viene, sin embargo las oportunidades no… no debía desperdiciarla.

¡Rayos! ¡Otra vez le había salido mal!, ¿los ponis no tenían 5 patas?, ¡claro que no!.

Los pensamientos de Rarity eran un completo desastre, por un lado sabia que debía trabajar, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en Spike, tenia que concentrarse en el trabajo, sin embargo no podía, Spike se había marchado, no lo había visto ni ayer ni esa noche, ¡posiblemente estaba con esa zorra!, esa Applejack, siempre quitándole todo, ¿no podía simplemente aceptar que Spike y ella estaban enamorados?, no pero claro que no, tenía que llegar con sus cascos fangosos a quitarle a Spike.

Debia ser fuerte, Sweetie pasaría la noche con las crusaders asi que tenía toda la noche para terminar su trabajo y esperar a que Spike decida regresar, ooh que sermón le esperaba.

**Biblioteca Publica de PonyVille**

Twilight seguía allí, en la maldita cama, se encontraba sedienta, hambrienta, confundida y molesta.

-Oh… demonios, ¿en que estaba pensando?- se maldijo Twilight.

Tenía muchas dudas, Spike tenía razón, podía ser la poción del amor la que le hacia actuar asi, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza que ese sentimiento se sentía tan real, bueno, nunca había estado enamorada de nadie en la vida, no era la poni mas social del mundo, antes de Ponyville ni siquiera tenía amigos… solo a Spike.

Ella entendía el porque podría estar enamorada de Spike, aunque la poción es la explicación mas lógica posible del porque de su enamoramiento, tenía también la teoría en la cual tenía su enamoramiento porque Spike siempre estuvo allí para ella, el era su amigo inseparable y ahora daban el siguiente paso… aunque.

Ella siempre lo consideró mas que un amigo… un hijo… y no eran japoneses como para tener alguna relación incestuosa, eso era asqueroso.

"_Te dije que lo hicieras"_

-Rayos, otra vez tu…- se dijo a si misma Twilight, desde que se había amarrado a la cama siempre cada cinco minutos escuchaba la maldita misma voz que le recordaba que Spike era suyo.

"_Pues sabes que tengo razón"_

-No tienes razón, solo eres una maldita imaginación en mi cabeza que me dice lo que pudo haber pasado si yo hubiera sedido a la tentación-

"_¿en serio?, no te engañes… la poción es mas fuerte que tu…"_

-Yo…- Twilight no tenía objeción para eso, era cierto, la poción era mas poderosa que ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

"_Liberate"_

-Ja… no puedo, ni siquiera aunque quisiera no podría, es una cuerda aprueba de magia-

"_Tenemos a __Owlicious__"_

-Rayos…-

**Sugar cube corner**

Pinkie pie seguía tendida en el suelo, no despertaba, los cakes no la habían despertado aun, creían que había tenido una mala noche… y personalmente, les podría facilitar el trabajo.

Se encontraba desplomada en su cama, su melena esponjada se encontraba algo sucia, le dolía la cabeza, empezó a moverse lentamente mientras murmuraba un par de cosas

Se despertó de sobresalto, recordaba poco de lo que había pasado ayer, solo recordaba que le estaba dando un beso a Spike y estaba apunto de tener sexo con el, sin embargo de pronto algo se obscureció.

-Ese maldito…- pinkie recordó, Spike la había noqueado.

-¡Ese maldito tuvo una fantasía necrofilica sexual con mi cuerpo!-

Se las pagaría, nadie le hacia eso, ¿de que servía el sexo si no podía disfrutarlo?, debía encontrarlo y llevarlo a su casa, debía devolverle el favor, ¿Cómo?, bueno haciéndole tocar los bongoes por ella, ¡o no no no, podría obligarlo a bailar con un tutú!, ¡no no no, podría obligarlo a jugarle una broma a la princesa celestia! ¡Oh eso sería muy muy gracioso!.

Pero eso tenía que esperar, tenía que encontrarlo primero, cuando lo encontrara le diría que envie una carta a la princesa celestia con el ponche que tomó de la casa de Spike, ese Ponche sabía muy amargo… ¡ya me imaginaba la cara de la princesa al tomarlo! ¡Jajajajaja!

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack había estado muy triste por su boda fallida, sin embargo al ser una poni de tierra y de granja, tenía que ser fuerte, actualmente se encontraba en los arboles de manzana pateándolos para que se caigan las manzanas maduras y poder recogerlas.

Una vez que acabó este trabajo se dirigió a la granja de nuevo, era la hora de la comida y no quería que Big Mac y Granny Smith se lo acabaran todo, como casi todos los días.

Tenia una ventaja, esta vez Applebloom se encontraba en una reunión de los Crusados en la pequeña casa club.

Applejack entró a la casa de la familia, se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie en la cocina, se sorprendió mas al no encontrar comida.

-eh… ¿abuela?, ¿en donde estas?- dijo applejack saliendo de la concina y entrando a la sala principa.

Allí se encontraba Granny Smith y Big Macintosh limpiando sus viejas escopetas mientras las recargan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- exclamó Applejack sorprendida y algo asustada.

-Fue idea de la abuela- dijo Big Mac rápidamente

-Asi es, en la familia tenemos una tradición, "Si el novio no se casa, al novio se le caza"-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó applejack.

-quiero decir, que habrá boda… quieran o no…-

-Bien.. iré por la camioneta… Applejack, ve por mi banjo-

-¿Banjo?-

-Claro que si, necesitamos música de persecución, nada como un buen banjo-

-bien- Dijo Applejack antes de ir por el banjo de su hermano.

**Fluttershy**

Fluttershy no estaba en su casa, ella se encontraba en le bosque everfree buscando a Spike, la ultima vez que lo vió fue allí, era posible que esté en problemas de nuevo, eso sería muy malo.

Aunque ella también tenía demasiado miedo al bosque, ella podía volar si algo salía mal, Spike era completamente vulnerable allí, debía encontrarlo.

Despues de buscarlo otra vez, y otra vez, y muchas mas veces, no dio con el, aunque encontró algunas huellas de dragón en dirección a Ponyville, era imposible que fueran de ayer, estaban frescas… y aparecieron de la nada, no tenían inicio, ¿entonces eso significaba que Spike había estado volando?, eso sería imposible, miró hacia arriba.

¿el coliseo Wonderbolt?, entonces seguro estaba con Rainbow dash, esa mujer siempre robándole a Spike, no podía estar cerca de ella porque se podía notar a millas de distancia que quería apoderarse de Spike, tenía que encontrarlo, las huellas se dirigían a Ponyville, asi que seguro allí estaba.

**Rainbow dash**

Rainbow seguía volando en Cloudsdale, Spike debía estar allí, es decir, no podía volar asi que no podía salir de las nubes, eso le facilitaba el trabajo, bueno a no ser que algún idiota le haya permitido salir de Cloudsdale.

-Hola Rainbow dash, ¿Por qué no estabas con Spike?, tuve que ponerlo en tierra yo, jeje, bueno nos vemos.- Derpy dijo para después irse asi tan rápido como apareció.

-Bueno, no se podía sorprender tanto, ahora tenía que buscar en Ponyville y era algo molesto a veces, tanta gente que no puede volar, no era racista, sin embargo no podía aguantar a la gente que solo se la pasaba mirando sus alas preguntándose porque ellos no las tienen.

Bien, ahora tenía que ir a Ponyville, debía buscar a Spike y traerlo devuelta a ella antes de que Fluttershy lo agarre… esa mujer.

Y asi… las mane 6 se encontraban buscando a Spike en Ponyville, Spike se encontraba en camino aun del Boutique Carrousel, Rainbow dash volando, Pinkie pie dando saltos, Twilight corriendo, Fluttershy volando con cuidado y Applejack en una camioneta con Big Mac tocando una canción de Persecucion con su banjo (watch?v=z_Y3mnj-8lA)

**Continuara…**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo porque es el penúltimo de la historia, esperen el siguiente la semana que viene será un poco largo, bueno aun no lo se **

**Pásense por mi pagina web:**

**PonyCountry. Blogspot. Com**

**-EmVaRe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spike el Casanova**

Rarity se encontraba intentando concentrarse en su vestido, el pedido tenía que quedar y ella no había empezado a pensar en cómo hacerlo, ese maldito Spike la tenía dando vueltas, no quería pensar en que es lo que pasaría si Spike no volvía, si terminaba huyendo junto con Applejack o Twilight no sabría lo que haría.

De repente pudo oír un toque en la puerta, fueron tres toques que al parecer estaban muy apresurados y fuertes, Rarity pensó que era Spike al que le tenía preparada una rica cena de gemas.

Se dirigió a su puerta tarareando una linda canción, no solo Swetiee tenia una que otra habilidad con el canto, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, no quería parecer desesperada.

Tomó con su magia la perilla de la puerta girándola lentamente, sin embargo no alcanzó a girarla por completo porque el que estaba detrás de la puerta la empujo fuertemente llevándose a Rarity al suelo, ¿Quién era?

-¿Pinkie?- Exclamó Rarity un poco confundida y molesta

-Oh Rarity, hola, solo quería preguntarte si has visto a Spike, lo estoy buscando-

-¿Spike?, lo lamento, ¿para que lo quieres?-

-oh, bueno, lo que pasa es que no pude tener sexo con el esta noche, asi que lo busco para emparejar las cosas- Dijo pinkie rápida pero entendiblemente.

Rarity solo se quedó en silencio, no porque lo había ducho con tanta rapidez y confianza, si no porque insinuó que Spike habría tenido Sexo con ella.

-emm… ¿pinkie?-

-¿Si Rarity?-

-¿has tenido relaciones con Spike?-

-¿Qué…?, oh no, yo no-

-uff que alivi…-

-sin embargo el si ha tenido conmigo-

-¡¿que demonios?!-

-si, el me…- Pinkie no terminó la frase porque de la misma puerta de donde ella entró también entró Twilight y Fluttershy.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron al Unísono

-¿que?, no es mi culpa ser sexy-

Twilight tomó a Pinkie con su magia levitándola y chocándola contra la pared, Pinkie pie, nadie sabe como se libró del hechizo y se escabulló hacia Twilight mordiéndole la cola.

-¡Aarg!-

Rarity al verlas peleando intentó calmarlas sin embargo

-¿Porque tanto alboroto?, es decir, a mi me dio un beso francés- aseguró Fluttershy.

Rarity al oír esto de lo que sería su mejor amiga solo se abalanzó en contra de ella intentando golpearla, sin embargo Fluttershy era más ágil de lo que aparentaba así que pudo esquivar fácilmente todos los golpes.

-¡ow!, mi pesuña- lloró rarity al lastimarse su pezuña.

-hey Rarity…- dijo Fluttershy

Rarity solo giró su cabeza para verla

-¿Quién esta confundida y mojada?-

Rarity solo la vió con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, no sabia a lo que se refería.

Fluttershy sacó (no se de donde) un balde de agua fría y se lo vació en la cabeza a Rarity para después meterla dentro del balde

-Tu rostro-

Rarity recobrando el aliento, el agua fría te hace perderlo, usó rápidamente un hechizo de magia para regenerar el bote de agua fría y arrojárselo a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy también reaccionó de la misma manera, pero esta vez despeinada y enojada se arrojó hacia Rarity, Pinkie pie y Twilight quienes aún seguían peleando.

Todo era un completo caos, nadie se dio cuenta cuando un pequeño dragón llegó a la casa caminando pero algo asustado por el ruido que había dentro de la casa.

-¡que dem…!- Spike se trabó al ver a las 4 Ponis peleándose brutalmente.

Todas dejaron de pelear para prestar atención al que había interrumpido tal pelea, se soltaron todas entre si al ver que se trataba de Spike.

-oh Spike, lamento que tuvieras que haber visto eso- se disculó primero Rarity.

-yo…-

Se interrumpió a si mismo al oír un ruido estruendoso desde afuera, lo que parecía una patada muy dura dada por un Pegaso a una nube negra.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Twilight a la nada

-creo que fue…- Spike una vez mas no pudo terminar la frase ya que se pudo escuchar un rayo aun mas estruendoso, sin embargo este pudo Impactar en el techo del Boutique Carrusel haciendo un gran hoyo en el techo, la escena en si parecía una película sobre dioses, un gran hoyo en la pared, una gran llovizna, miles de nubes negras con relámpagos y Rainbow Dash parada algo molesta encima de ella.

-¡Rainbow dash!...¿¡que le hiciste a mi negocio!?- gritó Rarity Molesta

-¡Lo mismo que te haré a ti si no me entregas a Spike!- Gritó Rainbow desde las nubes.

Si Spike consideró a Rainbow la mas normal de todas en el aspecto de ser una novia obsesionada… se corrige ahora mismo.

Rainbow bajo de las nubes para intentar tomar a Spike y largarse, sin embargo Rarity lo tomó de la cola y también las demás haciéndole imposible salir de esa.

Las 5 estaban a punto de partirlo a la mitad jalándolo de un lado hacia otro, solo pararon de estirarlo al oír el sonido de un banjo acercándose a la tienda.

(watch?v=z_Y3mnj-8lA)

La pared de Rarity se vino abajo al pasar una camioneta encima de ella con Granny Smith apuntándolas a todas con una escopeta y Applejack bajando de ella.

-Bien bien bien, el dragon se viene con nosotros- Gritó granny Smith

-Eeyup-

Todas levantaron las pezuñas dejando a Spike en el suelo.

-¡Esperen todos!- Girtó Applejack bajando la escopeta de su abuela.

-Applejack, solo queremos que tengas una bod…-

-Dejen que el elija, no quiero casarme si no es por amor-

-bien, que el dragon elija- dijo Macitnosh… la voz razonable.

-emm…- Spike no sabia que hacer, no quería lastimar a sus amigas y… ¡Al diablo, no quería que la abuela le apuntara con esa escopeta!

-yo…- diablos.

-vamos Spike, demuéstrales que estamos felices juntos- dijo Rarity

Todos y todas se quedaron callados, TODOS allí sabían que Spike amaba mas a Rarity que a todos, Spike no era la excepción, no sabia que haría, amaba a Rarity, sin embargo eso sería aprovecharse de la situación.

-yo…- Spike, de repente, tuvo una excelente idea, solo necesitaba el cabello de Rarity para poder acabar con todo eso…

-elijo a Rarity-

Spike estaba algo nervioso, Granny Smith aun tenia la escopeta, sin embargo solo se metió dentro de la camioneta con Big Mac esta vez sin tocar y después irse dejando a Applejack con sus amigas.

Todas excepto Rarity se quedaron todas calladas y todas a lado de las otras.

Rarity se fue a lado de Spike abrazándolo –Les dije que yo y Spike teníamos una realción cerrada, nadie ni nada podrá cam…- Se detuvo en seco al notar el dolor agudo proveniente de su cabeza. –¡HAY!-

Spike tan rápido como tomó el cabello de Rarity salió corriendo de la tienda/casa de Rarity, directo al bosque Everfree, no quería lastimarlas, sin embargo no recordarían nada de esta tragedia.

**Casa de Zecora**

-Bien lo has hecho pequeño dragón, por favor pon todos los cabellos en este tazón- dijo Zecora alzando el tazón en el cual tenía la mescla que haría que las ponis dejaran de amarlo.

-Si, por favor Zecora, vuélvelas a la normalidad- pidió Spike al meter los cabellos dentro del tazón.

El tazón tan pronto al recibir los cabellos de las 6 ponis empezó a brillar… -Está listo, solo hay que dárselo a tus amigas y estarán de regreso a la normalidad-

-mil gracias Zecora, no se como pagártelo-

-Eso será después, ahora ve con tus amigas antes de que se maten entre si-

-¡Si, asi lo haré gracias!-

**Boutique Carrusel**

Todas las Ponis estaban peleando Epicamente, Twilight y Rarity con hechizos de magia rebotando por todas partes. Rainbow y Fluttershy desde el cielo, sorprendentemente Fluttershy dominaba la pelea con una furia siniestra. Y Applejack y Pinkie desde Tierra, Applejack intentaba atinar patadas a Pinkie, sin embargo Pinkie siempre la sorprendía con un cañón de confeti en su rostro.

Spike al ver esto se sorprendió y asusto, no quería que ninguna se lastimara sin razón alguna asi que hablo fuertemente.

-¡ESCUCHEN!- Gritó Spike llamando la atención de todas.

-¿uh?- todas balbucearon al notar la presencia del Dragón.

-escuchen… eh…- ¿Cómo demonios haría para que se la tomaran?...

-…¡LA PRIMERA QUE SE TOME ESTO SE GANARÁ MI CORAZON!...-

Todas al oir esto se lanzaron al vaso con el liquido misterioso y empezaron a beberlo, primeo lo tuvo Twilight, sin embargo Pinkie se lo arrebató cuando tomó un poco y empezó a beberlo después de beber también un poco las demás se lo arrebataron a ella y todas asi sucesivamente hasta que no quedo nada.

…Todas solo miraron a la nada en silencio…

…

…

-Spike…- empezó Rarity

-¿si?-

-…-

-…¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PASÓ A MI CASA!...-

-…Oh eso…- dijo Spike con una sonrisa al saber que había recuperado a sus amigas.

Rapidamente se abalanzó a abrazarlas llorando de felicidad, es cierto, nunca las vería igual… había estado a punto de tener relaciones con ellas, sin embargo intentaría olvidarlo

-Gracias por ser mis amigas-

Todas se quedaron muy sorprendidas, sin embargo le devolvieron el abrazo, todas empezaron a reir minutos después… bueno, hasta que a Spike se le salió que Rainbow había hecho lo del techo… desde allí empezaron a correr.

**Esa noche en la biblioteca**

"_Querida Princesa celestia, solo quería informarte que he aprendido mucho sobre el valor de la amistad y el amor._

_De Twilight aprendí que alguien que te ama es capás de renunciar a sus sentimientos por lo que es correcto._

_De Pinkie y Fluttershy aprendí que aunque alguien paresca obsecionado por ti, no olvidaras que te quieren._

_De Applejack aprendí que aun que ames a alguien, el también importa y debes saber si el quiere estar contigo o no_

_De Rarity aprendí que no te tienes que aprovechar de alguien por su condición, debes saber que si la amas, debes esperar que ella te ame por lo que eres, no por una tonta mentira_

_Y finalmente de Rainbow dash, de ella aprendí lo que en lo personal me parece lo mas importante de todo, a no cambiar en lo mas minimo tus sentimientos o comportamiento solo por caerle mejor a tu pareja, se tu mismo o misma aun y cuando estes perdidamente enamorada o para querer impresionar._

_Su leal subdito, Spike."_

…

"_PDD de Pinkie Pie; Tenga aquí su alteza de Parte de Spike, un ponche que __**el **__hizo especialmente para usted."_

_._

-¿Qué pusiste en mi carta Pinkie?-

-oh, solo algo de limonada, para agradecerle a la princesa que nos tome tiempo de atención- dijo Pinkie pie con una sonrisa

-oh perfecto, bien enviaré la carta-

El aliento de fuego de Spike envió la carta a su destino, el castillo de canterlot.

**En el castillo**

La princesa celestia se encontraba leyendo la nota que el ayudante de su alumna le había enviado, se sentía orgullosa de como habían madurado todos, no podía estar mas feliz.

Se levantó para ver el vidriar que habían mandado a hacer de Spike cuando puso el corazón de cristal en donde pertenece.

-Spike ha madurado mucho- se dijo a si misma

-¡Su alteza!, esto venía con la carta- dijo un guardia sacando un pequeño vaso lleno de un liquido rosado

-¿Qué es?-

-en la carta dice que algún tipo de jugo, que el dragón hizo para usted-

-oh, perfecto, puede retirarse gracias-

-a sus ordenes-

La princesa tomó el jugo con su magia, mientras lo veía, parecía algún tipo de limonada, bien si Spike se lo daba debía sabes muy bien.

La princesa le iba a dar un sorbo cuando vió a su hermana quien acababa de levantar la luna.

-¡Luna!, ven y comparte este jugo conmigo, me lo envió Spike-

-¿el dragon?-

-Si, el dragon, ven, fue muy amable de su parte-

-bien lo tomaré, dame un vaso-

Ambas hermanas brindaron mientras veían el vitral de Spike el dragon…

Sin embargo al tomarlo lo soltaron dejándolo caer en el suelo estrellándose.

Ambas vieron con corazones en los ojos el vidrio de Spike

-Spike…- musitaron ambas princesas al imaginarse al dragon…

**FIN/Continuara…**

**Aquí termina la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado, no duden dejar sus comentarios que la secuela es inmintente, sin embargo no la lanzaré en seguida jaja… Casi llegamos a los 100 reviews :D**

**Denme a Seguir autor para que se enteren cuando sale la secuela **** nos vemos.**

**-EmVaRE**


End file.
